Season 2
| Finale= | Slogan=They Stop Crime Before It Happens | Cast=Jim Caviezel as John Reese Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco Michael Emerson as Harold Finch }} Season 2 of Person of Interest is the second season of the series. Season Plotlines Season two explores the pursuit of the Machine by a variety of entities, each with its own objectives. The FBI continues its drive to capture "The Man in the Suit", while Reese, with Carter's assistance, attempts to evade detection. HR, decimated after the season one finale, breaks with Elias and begins to rebuild itself with the assistance of the Yogorov family. A new group, Decima Industries, appears under the guidance of former MI-6 agent, Greer. Plotlines include: * Reese's search for Finch who was kidnapped by Root in the season one finale. As he does, Root's past slowly unravels in a series of flashbacks. * Carter and Fusco, now both aware of Finch and Reese's activities, become increasingly important to their missions. * Nicholas Donnelly's obsession with finding "The Man in the Suit," Reese's arrest and Carter's attempts to free him. * Examination of Finch's partnership with Nathan Ingram, his relationship with Grace Hendricks, and the bombing that killed Ingram through a series of flashbacks. * The collapse and rebuilding of HR under Alonzo Quinn and Patrick Simmons. * The introduction of Decima Industries, including Kara Stanton's recruitment by Greer. Stanton uses Reese and Mark Snow to plant a the virus designed to take over the Machine. * The exploration of how the Machine serves the Program (aka Northern Light), Special Counsel, Hersh and their activities, including the introduction of Sameen Shaw, a field operative in the Program. Cast Main Cast In order of character appearances *Jim Caviezel as John Reese (22/22) *Michael Emerson as Harold Finch (22/22) *Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter (22/22) *Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco (18/22) Recurring Cast In order of character appearances *Jay O. Sanders as Special Counsel (8/22) *Boris McGiver as Hersh (7/22) *Amy Acker as Root (6/22) *Robert John Burke as Patrick Simmons (6/22) *Clarke Peters as Alonzo Quinn (6/22) *Sterling K. Brown as Cal Beecher (6/22) *Brett Cullen as Nathan Ingram (5/22) *Brennan Brown as Nicholas Donnelly (5/22) *Al Sapienza as Raymond Terney (5/22) *Ken Leung as Leon Tao (4/22) *Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias (4/22) *Carrie Preston as Grace Hendricks (4/22) *Sarah Shahi as Sameen Shaw (4/22) *Brendan Griffin as Charles Macavoy (3/22) *Brian Hutchison as Brian Moss (3/22) *Creighton James as Wayne Packer (3/22) *Michael Kelly as Mark Snow (3/22) *James Knight as Brian Kelly (3/22) *John Nolan as Greer (3/22) *Annie Parisse as Kara Stanton (3/22) *Paige Turco as Zoe Morgan (3/22) *Michael McGlone as Bill Szymanski (2/22) *Cotter Smith as Denton Weeks (2/22) *Morgan Spector as Peter Yogorov (2/22) *David Valcin as Scarface (1/22) *Anthony Mangano as Kane (1/22) *Luke Kleintank as Caleb Phipps (1/22) Episodes |airdate = September 27, 2013 |writer = Denise Thé Jonathan Nolan |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=With Finch missing – kidnapped by his hacker nemesis, Root - Reese enlists Detectives Carter and Fusco to get his friend back. }} |airdate = October 4, 2012 |writer = Greg Plageman Patrick Harbinson |director = Jon Cassar |summary=The Machine delivers the number of a cold case that leads Reese ever closer to catching up with Finch and his kidnapper, Root. }} |airdate = October 18, 2012 |writer = Melissa Scrivner-Love |director = Jeffrey G. Hunt |summary=With Finch back in the Library, Reese returns to field work, only to face his toughest case yet – protecting the privileged daughter of a Brazilian diplomat. }} |airdate = October 25, 2012 |writer = Erik Mountain |director = James Whitmore Jr. |summary=When The Machine gives them the number of a mob enforcer whose life becomes endangered, Reese and Finch must decide whether to intervene or allow karma to balance the scales of justice. Meanwhile, Finch seeks aid from an unlikely source. }} |airdate = November 1, 2012 |writer = David Slack |director = Jeffrey G. Hunt |summary=Reese must protect an investigative journalist through surreptitious means to avoid becoming part of her story. }} |airdate = November 8, 2012 |writer = Nic Van Zeebroeck Michael Sopczynski |director = Felix Alcalá |summary=Reese goes undercover in an idyllic neighborhood when The Machine’s latest number sends him to the suburbs. }} |airdate = November 15, 2012 |writer = Sean Hennen |director = Fred Toye |summary=The Machine gives Finch and Reese the number of a brilliant surgeon, but they soon discover that a resourceful third party has raised the stakes for this POI, forcing them to turn to an unlikely source for help. }} |airdate = November 29, 2012 |writer = Amanda Segel |director = Helen Shaver |summary=The team is spread thin when a husband and wife’s numbers both come up. }} |airdate = December 6, 2012 |writer = Ray Utarnachitt |director = Clark Johnson |summary=Finch and Reese’s surveillance skills are pushed to the limit when a New York City cab driver’s number comes up and any one of his passengers could be involved in the impending crime. }} |airdate = December 13, 2012 |writer = Patrick Harbinson |director = Stephen Surjik |summary=While the FBI refocuses their efforts to catch “The Man in the Suit,” Reese’s latest POI becomes a personal mission after he learns that she’s the sister of a soldier who was killed in action. }} |airdate = January 3, 2013 |writer = Dan Dietz |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=Finch goes undercover as a high school substitute teacher to protect a teen genius who reminds him of his own adolescence as a child prodigy, as Carter undertakes a dangerous mission to stop the FBI from determining that an imprisoned Reese is the “Man In a Suit”. }} |airdate = January 10, 2013 |writer = David Slack |director = Chris Fisher |summary=While Carter engages in mental warfare with the FBI to help Reese evade Agent Donnelly’s narrowing focus, Reese crosses paths with foes both old and new. Meanwhile, Detective Fusco is forced to fly solo to help the team’s newest POI: supermodel Karolina Kurkova. }} |airdate = January 31, 2013 |writer = Erik Mountain |director = John Dahl |summary=Reese is abducted by an old acquaintance planning a massive act of cyber-warfare that could lead to Reese’s death. }} |airdate = February 7, 2013 |writer = Denise Thé Melissa Scrivner-Love |director = Chris Fisher |summary=Reese and Finch meet their match in a tech billionaire POI whose curiosity and limitless resources threaten to expose their identities and sabotage their efforts to save his life. }} |airdate = February 14, 2013 |writer = Nic Van Zeebroeck Michael Sopczynski |director = Fred Toye |summary=Reese and Finch race to save a hotel maid’s life but find themselves surrounded by more suspects than they may be able to eliminate when they realize any guest or staff member could be her potential killer. Meanwhile, Detective Carter weighs a major offer from the FBI. }} |airdate = February 21, 2013 |writer = Amanda Segel Jonathan Nolan |director = Jonathan Nolan |summary=A lethal government operative who tracks and stops terrorist threats before they occur finds herself on the run – and the new focus of Reese and Finch’s attention. However, their pursuit proves to be their most formidable when they discover that her remarkable skill set equals their own. }} |airdate = March 7, 2013 |writer = Sean Hennen |director = Kenneth Fink |summary=After the Machine gives Reese and Finch six numbers at once, their search for clues leads them to a coastal town where they are forced to ride out a storm with a group of locals in a police station. However, as the weather rages outside, a sinister situation arises inside when they realize there is an unidentified killer hiding among them. }} |airdate = March 14, 2013 |writer = Lucas O’Connor |director = Tricia Brock |summary=When an elderly gambler’s number comes up, Reese and Finch head to Atlantic City to delve beneath the surface of their POI’s seemingly ordinary life for answers. In New York, Carter’s crusade to clear a fellow detective’s name brings her perilously close to discovering the remaining HR faction within the department. }} |airdate = April 4, 2013 |writer = Dan Dietz Erik Mountain |director = Jeffrey G. Hunt |summary=When the number of a leading tech executive comes up, Finch infiltrates her corporation to gather intel but can't determine whether she is working in her company's best interest or planning to destroy it from the inside. Meanwhile, Carter continues to question Detective Beecher's integrity after he provides incriminating information about a fellow detective. }} |airdate = April 25, 2013 |writer = Greg Plageman Tony Camerino |director = Chris Fisher |summary=When a luminary in the world of medicine is poisoned, Reese and Finch have just 24 hours to determine the deadly toxin he was given and find the person behind the attack. Meanwhile, Detective Fusco’s past corruption catches up with him when an informant gives the Internal Affairs Bureau the crucial information they need to send him to prison. }} |airdate = May 2, 2013 |writer = Amanda Segel David Slack |director = Jeffrey G. Hunt |summary=Reese and Finch realize that a virus has rendered the Machine erratic, causing it to issue numbers irregularly. As they race against the viral countdown, the team searches for a tech millionaire so elusive no one has ever seen him. Also, Detective Carter's mission to bring Cal Beecher's murderer to justice lands her squarely within the sights of the HR criminal organization. }} |airdate = May 9, 2013 |writer = Patrick Harbinson Jonathan Nolan |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary=Reese and Finch team up with surprising allies in a race to save the Machine from a familiar, nefarious entity, and the true nature of Finch's relationship with former partner Nathan Ingram is revealed. Meanwhile, Carter tries to bring Beecher's murderer to justice and finds herself at odds with the criminal organization HR. }} |} Videos File:NYCC Person of Interest - Jonathan Nolan|Jonathan Nolan Interview File:Person Of Interest Season 2|Person Of Interest Season 2 References es:Segunda temporada it:Stagione 2 ru:Второй_сезон 2 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes